Spicing Things Up
by Ajerzaaddict
Summary: Two oneshots written for the Jerza love fest 2017 on Tumblr.
1. 28 Oct - Seduction

When Jellal's work phone rang for the first time, both Erza and Jellal ignored it. Jellal's hands were full, holding Erza by her bottom, and Erza was sitting in his lap with her arms wound around his neck. Their mouths were occupied too; their lips pressed against each others while their tongues fought for dominance.

Erza had slid her hands down to the front of Jellal's shirt when the ringtone came to a halt. She grasped the shirt and pulled it out from Jellal's pants before running her hands over his abdomen. The phone rang again, and Erza still refused to let it interrupt her. She found Jellal's toned chest under her soft palms, lifting up his shirt along the way.

But Jellal couldn't pretend he didn't hear his work phone ringing again, and longer than the first time. He couldn't help the worry of something emergent had happened that required his immediate attention. He opened his eyes to glance at the phone placed on the side table while sliding his palms up to Erza's small back. Holding Erza with one hand, he tried to reach for his phone with his other hand. His mission failed when Erza wrapped her fingers around his wrist, pulling his hand back and forced it onto her breast. He squeezed her flesh on instinct; his thumb brushed over her nipple through her camisole. The phone went into silence and Erza's sighs became the only sound that filled Jellal's ears again.

Rolling them over, Jellal made Erza lied down on her back while he hovered over her in a kneeling position. He pulled his shirt over his head and Erza reached for the button of his pants. The familiar ringtone striked the third time just when the button was undone. Jellal lifted his gaze from Erza's face and narrowed his eyes on the device.

"Don't pick it up." Erza said in a dangerously low voice, rubbing her palm over the bulge in Jellal's pants.

Jellal groaned, before grabbing Erza's hand to stop her. "Something that my subordinates couldn't handle must have happened for them to call me repeatedly. They won't stop until I answer them. Please, Erza."

Erza glared at him for a moment before breaking their eye contact and turning her face sideway. "Fine."

Jellal smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry."

He grabbed the phone and got off of Erza to sit at the bedside instead, facing her with his back. "What happened?" He asked immediately once he pressed the answer button. "The surveillance system has been down?" He got up and walked towards the door.

Erza watched Jellal leaving their bedroom while giving instructions to his colleagues through the phone. She growled into the pillow, feeling frustrated. She wished that she could be more selfish to ask Jellal to just let his subordinates to learn how to do their work without him. But she couldn't. She knew Jellal, and she knew responsibility. If the call for help which interrupted her make out session with Jellal was coming from her team member, she couldn't ignore them either.

Erza wished that Jellal could tell his subordinates how to solve the problems quickly and come back to address her needs. But after fifteen minutes had passed but he still hadn't showed up, she lost her patience. She grabbed her phone and opened the ebook app, finding one of the erotic romance novels she had book marked, before sliding her hand beneath her panties.

* * *

When Jellal entered the bedroom, he found Erza lying on her back with closed eyes on the bed, breathing deeply and slowly. Her cheek was pink and her lips were red. Her left hand was in her hair and her right hand was on her exposed belly. He didn't need to look closely at those fingers spread across her skin to know that they were now wet and sticky. The wall between their bedroom and their office was thin and he was pretty sure that Erza hadn't even considered to keep quiet when she was pleasuring herself. She wanted him to hear her moans. She wanted to remind him what he had missed for choosing work over her. She wanted to tell him she didn't need him to find release.

But Jellal wanted to continue what they had been doing before he picked up the call. His pants had become too tight to be comfortable when he listened to Erza's moaning while trying to concentrate on the conversation with his subordinates. He wanted to make love to Erza. He wanted them both to feel the true satisfaction that came with exhaustion by spending every ounce of their energy in love making.

Jellal climbed into the bed, and kissed Erza on the forehead. "I'm sorry about the interruption before. I've turned off the phone."

Erza opened her eyes and eyed Jellal shapely. "Why does it concern me whether your phone is on or off?"

"Can we continue from where we left off? Allowing me to make it up to you?"

Erza turned on her side with her back facing Jellal. "I've already picked up and finished thing from where you left off. I don't know if I'm in the mood for more."

Jellal thought he still have some chances, since Erza hadn't said no into his face directly. So he tested the water by leaving kisses over the side of her neck and shoulder. "I love you, Erza. More than anything in this world."

Jellal decided that Erza liked what he did and wanted him to continue when she simply hummed lowly in response. Lying down by her side, he sucked on her neck lightly, and slipped his hand beneath her camisole to caress her bare back before sliding his hand over her waist to her front. His hand stopped just at the underside of her breast. When several seconds had passed but Erza still hadn't shown any sign of not wanting his further advancement, Jellal fondled her breast and pinched her nipple. She sighed his name, which excited him further.

"You are so gorgeous." He spread her legs with one of his and pressed his thigh up against her groin until he could feel the dampness of her panties on his skin. "Especially when you are turned on."

Stretching her arm out to the back of Jellal's head, Erza grabbed his hair as she began rolling her hips forward and backward to gain friction between Jellal's thigh and her groin. And her sighs were now accompanied by Jellal's hisses, since she was rubbing her backside against his hardness too with every move of her hips.

"Your fingers can't compare to my cock and you want me inside you now, don't you?" Jellal whispered huskily beside Erza's ear.

Erza turned her head to look at Jellal with lust filled gaze. "And I won't set you free from between my legs until I'm satisfied."

The smirks on their face matched. Jellal leaned forward to lock lips with Erza. When they parted their lips for air, Erza turned her body around and pushed Jellal on his back before straddling his hips. She slid the panties off her hips then her legs one by one, before pulling Jellal's already unbuttoned pants and the brief he wore underneath down to his thighs. She closed her fingers around his erection and gave him long strokes. Jellal groaned.

"You want me to take you inside me now, don't you?" She asked with a honey sweet voice when Jellal bucked his hips.

"I simply can't wait to lose my freedom between your legs."

"Really?" Erza rubbed her entrance against the tip of Jellal's cock a few times making them both moaned, before she finally guided Jellal's length inside her wet core until she enveloped him fully.

Erza moaned and shut her eyes closed and raked her fingernails into his abdomen as she rode Jellal in a quick pace with the strong movements of her hips. Jellal growled and gritted his teeth and held Erza by her thighs as he raised his hips to meet every one of her downward thrusts to deepen his penetration. It felt like they were in a competition to show their strength, with both of them refusing to back down and to show weakness to their opponents. But at the same time the rhythms of their bodies' movements were so in sync like they were one instead of two persons, that it also felt like they were borned perfectly for each other to make their lives complete.

Erza arched back and grinded on Jellal, supporting herself by grabbing Jellal's thighs behind her, when feeling she was close to her release. Taking her hint, Jellal wrapped one arm around Erza's waist and got up. He rolled up her camisole with his free hand to expose her breast and lowered his head to take her nipple into his mouth. He felt relieved when hearing Erza finally crying out her orgasm before he couldn't hold back anymore. He laid her on the mattress on her back and kept his thrusting going on for another few moments to find his own release.

"Am I a free man now?" Touching Erza's forehead with his, Jellal asked while still having his cock buried inside of Erza.

Grinning, Erza tipped her head upwards to kiss Jellal on the lips. "I guess I can free you until morning comes."


	2. 29 Oct - Kink

Crime Sorciere was now a legal guild with a fixed gathering place that they could call as their office. But they didn't stay in there often. Their mission had not changed. Zeref had truly gone, but his fame as the strongest black wizard who had ever lived was enough to continue to attract followers who wanted to follow his steps, or even wanted to revive him. The job of chasing and eliminating dark mages always required them to go to different places.

After working six days straight with his guild mates, Jellal not only missed Erza, but also their bed dearly. Homesick was a feeling he had developed for less than a year. It distracted him at work sometimes, but he welcomed it nevertheless, being grateful that he had found a place called home at last.

Erza had prepared dinner herself to welcome him back. She didn't always cook, and she wasn't the best cooker, but Jellal enjoyed every dishes she made for him. He took a bath instead of a quick shower after dinner to better lessen his fatigue.

When he finally lay down on the mattress, Jellal inhaled, and then exhaled deeply and relaxed his body. He was glad that he was home at last, resting and enjoying some quiet moments.

Jellal was drifting off to sleep when Erza joined him in the bed. She rested her elbow on the mattress, propping her head up with her hand as she took some time in admiring the face she loved the most in the world. She couldn't help smiling seeing how peaceful Jellal looked when he laid down all the burdens on his shoulders, even it wasn't permanently. She wouldn't want to disturb him resting, but besides dinner, she had prepared something else for him, or more accurately, for them both, too. She leaned down to kiss his nose.

"Have you truly fallen into sleep already?" She asked in a low whisper.

It took a few seconds for Jellal to find his way back into reality after hearing Erza's voice. He smiled once he opened his eyes and saw Erza.

"Not completely."

Jellal's answer made Erza widen her smile. She dipped her head to press her lips on Jellal's. Her kiss, despite gentle, carried the magical power to sober Jellal up, making him feel like she was instilling him with her energy through their touching lips. When she pulled away, she placed her hand on Jellal's chest and rest her chin on top of her hand.

"I've bought something that I want to show you. But I'm slightly worried that you are too tired now to be able to appreciate it."

"I was tired before I stepping into this house. But your food and the bath and a nap has revived me. Show me what you have bought."

Grinning, Erza sat up and called her requip magic. White light engulfed Erza then disappeared within just a second.

Rising his eyebrows, Jellal pushed himself up on one elbow to have a better look at Erza's new look. She had put on a strapless and swimsuit like one piece which made of some fury materials. The outfit was supplemented with a pair of thigh-high stockings, elbow length gloves with claws at fingertips and animal ears on top of Erza's head. They were all light orange with irregular black straps printed on them.

"I want to be a little bit wild tonight." Leaning towards Jellal, Erza licked him from his chin up to his jaw until she reached his ear. "Do you mind?"

Jellal wrapped an arm around Erza's waist and pulled her in, brushing his lips against her ear when he tilted his head to her side. "I'm fine with anything you want."

"If you said so."

Light flashed around Jellal. When it was gone, Jellal shivered as his upper body had become completely bare except for the gloves on his arms. His lower body, however, was fully clothed with a pair of tight long pants with pattern matching the one of Erza's outfit. And he didn't need to look at a mirror to know that he had also grew a pair of tiger ears on top of his head now, just like Erza.

Thing like this only surprised Jellal when it happened for the first time. Now he only chuckled realizing Erza wanted cosplay in bed. He had learnt to accept Erza's hobbies no matter how unusual they were. He didn't mind her dressing him up with different costumes if it would make her happy and as long as the cosplay was kept within their bedroom.

Jellal swiftly flipped them over so that Erza became the one who lay on the bed, and held her hands down on either sides of her head. His kisses on her neck and collarbones were rougher than usual with the intention to leave visible marks on her skin for others to see. He parted her legs with one knee and slid it upwards until it was touching the juncture of her legs. Erza panted and struggled to free her hands. He released her, only so he could pull down the fabric covering her breasts to held her flesh in his hands. Erza hissed when the claws of his gloves dug into her skin. He licked, then closed his lips around one nipple and let his teeth lightly graze it, and pinched the other one between his thumb and forefinger. Erza whimpered, arching her back and closing her legs around his leg while she held him by his hair in a strong grip. Her claws scratched his head when she pulled on his locks, which sent pain to his scalp. But he knew better to ask her to take the gloves off. She didn't like the design of her costumes to be ruined.

Erza grabbed his wrist and pushed Jellal sidewards once he pulled his mouth free of the tip of her breast. Rolling over she came on top of him and straddled his hips. With a playful smile plastered on her face, she made a pretend tiger roar which made Jellal chuckle, before she leaned down towards his neck and nipped on his throat. When she was done with leaving her marks on Jellal, she cupped his cheek and kissed him possessively. Jellal ran his free hand into Erza's tresses habitually when she slid her tongue into his mouth, even he couldn't feel their softness between his fingers with the glove on his hand.

Erza released Jellal's mouth with a smirk on her lips, feeling the hardness between his legs pressing against her below her navel. She lifted off of Jellal only so she could turn to straddle him with her back facing him instead. With her palm, she stroked his length under the pants and occasionally grazed him with her claws, half purposefully and half mindlessly, feeling satisfied with the way Jellal sighed and hissed under her ministrations.

"Erza. Release me." Jellal demanded between short breaths when the tight pants had become overly tight for his blood-filled cock.

Erza unbuttoned his pants. Carefully wrapping her fingers around Jellal's cock, she bent down to take its' head into her mouth, before sliding her body down on Jellal's but lifting up her backside. Jellal groped one of her cheeks and his claws sunk into her flesh in a careless manner which made her flinch a little. But once he began stroking her between her legs using his fingers, she forgot the mild pain. Pleasurable moans fought to escape from the back of her throat while Jellal arched his hips trying to shove more of his length into her mouth.

Erza pulled back when she didn't think Jellal could hold back much longer if she continued to take him with her mouth. She had gotten impatient with his teasing too. Sitting up straight, she raised her body above Jellal's with her knees planted on the mattress on either sides of his thighs and brushed aside the damp fabric covering her modesty between her legs using the claws of her glove. Wrapping Jellal's cock with her other hand, she positioned its' tip against her opening and lowered herself onto it steadily till she sheathed him to the base, then began moving her body up and down in his lap.

Jellal sat up, placing one hand on Erza's waist and brushing her hair over one shoulder to her front with the other. He left open-mouth kisses on her neck and shoulder and back, and fondled her breasts from behind. He grabbed her wrists to pull her hands away from his thighs when her claws were hurting him a bit too much while she gripped him for support. He made her bent forward and got into a kneeling position himself. Holding her hips using his palms only, he began thrusting his length in and out of her core from behind. The new angel sharpened Erza's cry. With her forearms and knees on the mattress to support the weight of her body, she pushed her backside backwards to meet Jellal's forward thrusts to intensify the sensations coming from their body contact. Jellal got that she wanted it rougher. She seemed to always want things between them to go a bit over the edge whenever he returned to her after a period of separation. His hand reached out to fist a handful of her tresses, tugging on them with a restrained force that he believed wouldn't hurt her too much while he drove hard and deep into her.

Jellal released her hair to allow Erza to drop her head on the mattress when noticing that she had spared a hand to reach for her sensitive nub sat above where their bodies connected. He leaned forward to kiss Erza along her spine. Erza screamed his name into the sheet when she came. As if her sound was a sign of pression to let go, Jellal found his release too. He slid out of Erza after emptying himself, and embraced her from behind to pull her down with him to lie on the mattress on their sides.

"You feeling okay?" He asked softly against Erza's ear, being slightly worried if he had hurt her anywhere.

"I feel wonderful." Erza turned her head back to glance at Jellal. "And you?"

Jellal felt exhausted now, but in a good and satisfied way this time, unlike the one he felt after working his ass off in chasing down dark mages. "The same as you."

"What do you think about the costume?"

"The gloves are certainly more practical than the fluffy rabbit paws." Jellal lifted one arm up in the air as if to inspect the gloves. "But do you find the claws a bit too sharp?"

"They are tolerable to me. But I can try to avoid them next time I buy costumes if you don't like them."

"I just fear that I'll accidentally hurt you."

"You won't. And the claws are fake. They can't hurt me." Erza turned around in Jellal's arms and smiled up at him. "But sometimes, it's good to feel a little bit of pain. It reminds me you are real and I'm not dreaming having sex with you."

"I'm here and real." Jellal tightened his arms around Erza and rested his chin on top of her head and between her tiger ears. "I'm sorry that jobs have to take me away from you days or even weeks more times than I want them to."

"It's fine. I've missed you when you are not around, but I understand why you are doing what you are doing. And you know the way back home. That's what matter."

"I'll always come back to you, Erza"

Erza lifted up her head to kiss Jellal's lips, then smirked. "I would chase you to the end of the world if you didn't."

"I promise that you'll never need to do that."

Erza smiled contently. "I love you, Jellal."

"I love you too, Erza." Tilting his head, Jellal captured Erza's lips between his.


End file.
